1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controller for controlling a liquid crystal display device, a cathode-ray tube (hereinafter referred to as a "CRT") display device or the like.
2. Prior Art
A typical conventional display controller for controlling a liquid crystal display device, a CRT display device or the like has heretofore been arranged such that a cursor is displayed on a screen, and a character or a character pattern is inputted at the position indicated by the cursor, the cursor being movable to any desired position by manipulating keys, a mouse (a coordinate input device) or the like.
This kind of conventional display controller suffers, however, from the problem that when the color of the cursor and the color of the background coincide with each other, the contour of the cursor is unclear, so that it may be impossible to perceive the position of the cursor.